A Forsaken Reincarnation
by phoenixyfriend
Summary: The last of one's kind. An orphan before ten. Witness to pain and suffering from childhood. Spiller of blood too young. He was Uchiha Sasuke, once upon a time. But now, she was Mikasa Ackermann. And she refused to let history repeat itself any further.
1. Chapter 1

"Mikasa, run!"

Fear.

An axe?

Blood.

Rope?

She was on the floor.

She was cold.

She couldn't remember what had happened, her mind swimming from shock.

Everything was a blur.

Her head was pounding, her eyes feeling as though they were pressing against the thin skin of her eyelids, about to fall out in a gory spatter.

She didn't move from her spot on the floor, even when she heard knocking, the door opening, a child's voice.

The pounding in her head grew worse.

Then there was shouting, and she forced her head up, forced herself to open her pounding eyes and look at the boy that had just killed one of her captors.

The look on his face made the pounding stronger, bringing flashes of color and faces she'd never seen. Blonde hair and whiskers, a wordless snarl under blue eyes. Black hair and large tear troughs, and eyes that went from black to red. More faces, more expressions that all fit the one the boy wore.

_Make it stop_.

The boy killed the second one, and words began pouring through, in a language her mother had tried to teach her, but couldn't, and yet she _could_ understand.

_Mother, Father, Itachi, Shisui, the clan, make it stop, make it stop…_

He came closer, to her, saying words that she couldn't quite hear.

_No, the eyes, red, finally, too late, the snake, go away, please, make the pain stop, make it stop…_

He cut away her bonds, and she still couldn't make out what he was saying, his voice a muddled blur to her ears, too difficult to hear over her own throbbing, pounding head.

"There were three of them."

_Too much blood, experiments, revenge, a water boy, a red girl, an orange man, revenge, no, Itachi, no!_

The boy noticed too late, and the knife was out of reach for him. She couldn't help but stare powerlessly, her head still pounding, _pounding, **pounding**_ like a war drum.

_No, no, not Itachi, he couldn't, but he was, all Danzo, no, Tobi, no, still dead, pain, grief, make it stop, make it stop!_

She picked up the knife, her hand trembling, and the words broke through her mindless haze.

"If you win, you live! If you don't fight, you can't win!"

Her eyes widened, and there were memories, memories of pain and suffering and light and laughter and ninjas and monsters and _she knew how to kill this man._

She rushed forward, her hand destroying the handle of her weapon, screaming as she shoved the knife through the exact place she _knew_ would kill the man from lessons she had never taken, but had in another life.

"…Mikasa?" The boy came closer, and she looked up to stare into his open-soul eyes.

_Mother father the clan Itachi Shisui dead dead Danzo dead Orochimaru dead not dead but dead dead dead dead __**dead dead dead dead—**_

Mikasa fell to the ground, her knees giving out from underneath her, and her sight went dark.

She was Mikasa Ackermann, a simple girl in small house in the woods of Wall Maria.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to a clan and one of the most traumatized and mentally unstable shinobi the Village Hidden in the Leaves had ever produced.

The memories of Uchiha Sasuke, locked away in the back of Mikasa Ackermann's head for nine long years after reincarnation, were freed by a sight all too familiar, by a pain all too new.

A legend was reborn that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter skirts rather closely to canon, unfortunately, due to… well, you can read it yourself and figure it out.**

o.o.o.o.o

_Maybe Neji was onto something with that fate obsession of his._

Mikasa woke up to that thought, woke up outside the kidnappers' headquarters, and the first thing she noticed was that there was a thick, heavy men's coat covering her to keep her warm. She sat up slowly, tugging the coat around to lay the right way, and closer around her body.

"You're awake."

Her head snapped to the side, hand already reaching for weapons that she had never carried in this life.

Mikasa stopped, seeing bright green eyes that brought back unknown memories of pink hair and devastating strength. It also brought back the much more recent memory of having been saved.

_Never again._

"…yes." She turned away from those eyes, once again tugging the coat closer around herself. It was _cold._

"You're Mikasa, right?" The boy continued to talk. "I'm Eren Jaeger. I told you before, but you didn't really seem to hear me, so…"

He held out a hand to her, as though to shake.

She blinked at him, and then looked past him, into the house, at the military police, ignoring the hand.

"What…"

"You don't remember?" Eren's eyes, when she turned back to look at him, were wide and a little worried.

The memories, of her parents, _her_ parents, not Sasuke's, dying, and the subsequent murder she had committed along with the two at Eren's hands…

She shuddered and nodded. "I remember."

"Do you want me to go get my dad?" Eren asked, probably trying to be helpful. "I mean, he knew your parents, so he can probably—"

Her hand snapped out and caught his wrist, too quick for the eyes to follow. "Don't go."

Eren looked down at her, and then slowly nodded. "Alright."

They sat in silence for several more seconds, ignoring the noise from inside the house, where Grisha and the military police were still talking.

"Why did you come?"

"…They were trash." Eren answered after a short while. "They weren't fit to be called human, and if I hadn't come, the military police would have been too late."

She heard the unspoken words: _Because it was the right thing to do._

Footsteps approached from behind, and a man came around to stand before her, conspicuously civilian. He crouched down and looked her in the eyes. "Hello, Mikasa. Do you recognize me? I visited many times when you were younger."

No, she didn't, but she could guess. "Doctor Jaeger." Mikasa didn't know what else to say, but… "How… how do I get home from here?"

The doctor's eyes widened, entering a sort of denial-filled confusion, as though he didn't want to understand the true meaning behind her words.

The Sasuke memories had stilled, offering no comparison, no history to base this interaction off of.

"I'm cold," the memories didn't like that; they wanted her to be stoic, not admit to weakness, whispering_ never again_, but she ignored them. "I have nowhere else to go."

_No_, the memories continued to whisper, because she could _remember_ living alone, being alone, in a house that had death around every corner, an abandoned compound filled with the lost souls searching for revenge on the one that had slain them.

Revenge had been much swifter this time.

Mikasa blinked as she was dragged out of memories that weren't hers, but were, as red fabric covered half her vision. Her gaze caught green eyes, and she didn't know what it was that she saw in them, just that it was _far too familiar_.

"There. That's yours, now." Eren finished wrapping the scarf around her. "Is that warm enough?"

She reached up to grasp the cloth, and then nodded silently.

_Sasuke-kun, are you okay? You look a little cold_.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked back up at Eren, and then at Grisha.

"Mikasa, why don't you come live with us?" The doctor suggested, his eyes kind. "You wouldn't be a bother, and I'm sure your parents… well, I was a friend of theirs, so I think they would have approved. You've had it rough," _more than you know, doctor,_ the memories whispered, "and what you need is rest."

_Memories of living alone after the massacre, of years in the midst of deserted houses, of a final light in the darkness after Wave, of—_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eren put a hand on her shoulder, yanking her back out of the memories. "C'mon, let's go home." A pause, almost dramatic, but not quite, and he continued, "Our home."

She looked into those too-familiar eyes, and saw things she didn't, couldn't, _shouldn't—_

"_I will always love you, otouto."_

"_I'll bring you back, Sasuke!"_

Mikasa looked out from those eyes, and saw in Eren one word.

_Brother_.

He would care. He had already proved that he would die for her sake, when he barely knew her. He had seen her kill, and he accepted her anyway. He was already pulling her into his family without question, and—

_Itachi._

_Naruto_.

She nodded, taking his hand, even as tears began to stream down her face.

_Aniki will always be Itachi, but…_

_Eren can be onii-chan._

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: Short, but I prefer to let my chapters grow after the first few. I like having hard-hitting, fast prologues and early chapters, and then let the story grow beyond them.**

**And in case you didn't catch it, Mikasa hasn't fully integrated Sasuke's memories yet. They're still some other part of her that she's trying to ignore, and she needs a little time for them to truly feel like they're hers. As a result, her reactions are still extremely close to canon, since she herself has barely changed… yet.**

**Ja ne,**

**Phoenix**


End file.
